<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 11- Snowglobes by Blondie4404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013805">Day 11- Snowglobes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404'>Blondie4404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Be negative- I dare you, Comfort, DIY, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 11: Snowglobe, F/M, Fluff, Haters come at me, Haters gonna hate, Hurt/Comfort, RIP Tim’s spleen, Timmy’s spleenless endeavours, but not really, fluff with a bit of angst, no beta we die like robins, snowglobes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell is a snow globe?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne &amp; Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne &amp; Tim Drake, Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Dick Grayson &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, maribat - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 11- Snowglobes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MARI!” Dick yelled as he slammed the door open to her room.</p><p>Marinette jumped and stabbed her finger on a needle. “Ouch,” she said as she sucked on the injured limb. “What do you need, Dick?”</p><p>“I. Just. Had. The. Best. Idea. Ever.” Dick cried out seriously. </p><p>“Tt- debatable. What is this so called ‘best idea ever’, Grayson?” Damian asked, looking up from his book. He was sitting on Marinette’s bay window.</p><p>“Making our own snowglobes!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have surely lost your mind. What the hell is a snowglobe?” Damian asked, and turned to the two other occupants.</p><p>Both of them looked betrayed. It was agreed. They would make homemade snowglobes. It was a matter of principle. Damian needed it. </p><p>----</p><p>“I do not get it.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, Dami. We just need to set up first.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are no globes here.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s ‘cause the store didn’t have any. So, we are using mason jars.”</p><p>“This is demeaning.”</p><p>“No, this is Patrick!” </p><p>“What?” Damian asked as Marinette dissolved into giggles. Waving him off, she continued setting up the table. </p><p>“Just a meme. Anyways! Dick will be back soon with Tim, and then we can start.”</p><p>“You have yet to explain what a snow globe is.”</p><p>“You right, you right. Okay, so a snowglobe. Snowglobe, snowglobe, snowglobe. That’s a funny word. ANYWAYS! Its a decorative piece that has a circular base, with a glass ball ontop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a magician or fortune teller’s glass ball?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no. On a snowglobe, the ball is hollow, and has a scene set up inside.”</p><p>“Sounds insufferable.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Here!” Marinette replied as she fished her phone from her pocket. She opened up the search engine, and typed in “Snowglobes”. She then tapped images and found the perfect one. Clicking on it, she turned the phone to Damian to see. </p><p>It was pretty basic at the base, just a plain black, but what was on the inside blew Damian away. Inside the glass was a perfect replica of Gotham, with Damianś Robin perched on the side of a building with Graysonś Batman. Fake snow covered the buildings, ledges, and streets. Some lights were painted on, while others were dark. However, there was something else about it. Inside the glass shown the bat symbol, added with yellow and black glass. It was beautiful. </p><p>Marinette watched as his eyes lit up with wonder, and smiled to herself. She took the phone away again, and screenshotted it. The globe would soon be found on her amazon list, ready to be sent for a Christmas gift. </p><p>“Why are we making snowglobes?” Marinette heard Tim ask from the hallway. Damian’s eyes dulled as he was pulled back to the sad form of reality. </p><p> </p><p>“For aesthetic purposes, obviously!” Marinette called back as Dick said: “Dami doesn’t know what they are so we have to make them!”</p><p>“Wait- Damian didn’t know what a snowglobe was?” Tim asked, bewildered. “Wack.”</p><p>“So what does it matter if I’ve never seen something so trivial and unimportant!” Damian replied back haughtily, like he had not loved the Gotham snowglobe. </p><p>“You just don’t want to admit you don’t know something!” Tim replied.</p><p>“Puh-lease. Both of you are just salty that I will inevitably make the better snowglobe.” Marinette interjected, knowing it would spark a competition. </p><p>Both of them looked at her. “You are on!” They cried out as they set to work. </p><p>While Tim and Damian engaged in a heated battle to make the best snowglobe, Marinette and Dick were belting out Christmas tunes. Halway through Alfred had brought in cookies and hot coco, and then left again. Tim had resorted to giving Damian Gen Z insults, conufsing the hell out of the latter. Phrases like “Shut up Demon Spawn before I eat your kneecaps” were often used. </p><p>“Your use of the fake snow is appalling, Drake!”</p><p>“At least I knew what a snowglobe was before today, Demon Spawn!”</p><p>“I may not know holiday related items- but I still know more than you!”</p><p>“Ha- you wish!”</p><p>“Name one thing you know that I don’t!”</p><p>Tim paused, and looked up. “How to be nice.” He said mockingly.</p><p>“That’s it!” Damian called out before standing up, going to start a physical fight. </p><p>Marinette and Dick quickly intervened. </p><p>“Nope!” Dick called out as he picked Damian out of the air. </p><p>“Unhand me, Grayson!”</p><p>“Not until you won’t attack Tim!”</p><p>“He started it!”</p><p>“But you resulted to violence first, Damian,” Marinette claimed. “You both are at fault. Dick and I wanted to have fun. No fighting!”</p><p>Damian sighed. “Okay, but only for you.”</p><p>Tim snickered, and Damian replied with a vile look. </p><p>“And you mister!” Marinette turned on the younge CEO. “If you bait Damian like that again I will be the one stealing your spleen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Tim choked out. “Too late for that! Mine has already been stolen!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Shit.” Tim swore. “You were not supposed to know that.”</p><p>----</p><p>After Tim was rushed down to the cave by Marinette and Dick, he was forced to take a medical scan. Sure enough, he was missing a spleen. Dick and Bruce argued after that, and the mood was ruined. The snowglobes were never finished, and most likely never would be. </p><p>Sulking, Marinette went back upstairs to clean up the mess. She tossed out the trash, and put away the supplies. She was surprised to see that the snowglobes were gone, but did not question it. She would ask around later. Mayeb Damian knew, as he had never gone down to the Batcave. </p><p>Marinette had just finished when Damian entered the room again. He seemed surprised to see her there. </p><p>“I assume Drake id in the cave still?” He asked, and when he recieved a nod he continued. “Do not blame yourself, Marinette. It would have come to light eventually.”</p><p>“I know, Dami,” She replied, still sullen. “But we could have at least finished our snowglobes and the holidays in cheer.”</p><p>“Nonsense. Drake is too much of a fool to keep a charade like that up for long.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he hasn’t had a spleen since Bruce went missing. Your grandfather played a roll in it apparently,” Damian tensed at that. “I don’t know the full story, youll have to ask him.”</p><p>----</p><p>When Tim, Dick, and Marinette entered their rooms later, they would be surprised. For each saw the snowglobes they had yet to finish complete. They would go to sleep with a smile on their face, the boys thinkign Marinette had finished them. However, Damian and Marinette knew the truth- Damian had finished them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>